vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
1. FC Köln
Der 1. FC Köln (vollständiger Name: 1. Fußball-Club Köln 01/07 e. V.) ist mit ca. 52.000 Mitgliedern der größte Sportverein in Köln. Der Klub entstand am 13. Februar 1948 aus dem Zusammenschluss der beiden Fußballvereine Kölner BC 01 und SpVgg Sülz 07. Ziel dieses Zusammenschlusses war es, für die Stadt Köln einen aus sportlicher sowie wirtschaftlicher Sicht attraktiven Verein zu schaffen. Das Gründungsmitglied der Bundesliga hielt sich bis zum Abstieg 1998 35 Jahre ununterbrochen in der höchsten deutschen Spielklasse und spielt seit der Saison 2008/09 nach insgesamt vier Abstiegen wieder in der Fußball-Bundesliga. Der 1. FC Köln bekleidet den 7. Platz in der ewigen Tabelle der Bundesliga. Seit März 2002 ist der Profifußballbereich (Erste und Zweite Mannschaft) als 1. FC Köln GmbH & Co. KGaA ausgegliedert, in der der Verein das alleinige Stimmrecht besitzt. Geschichte Die Vorläufervereine Bis zum Zweiten Weltkrieg gab es in Köln mehrere etwa gleichstarke Fußballvereine, so den VfL Köln 1899, den VfR Köln 04 (aus dem später Viktoria Köln wurde), den SV Mülheim, die SpVgg Sülz 07 und den Kölner BC 01. Diese Vereine waren in erster Linie Stadtteilvereine, keiner war stark genug, sich gegen die Großvereine aus dem Ruhrgebiet oder Süddeutschland dauerhaft durchzusetzen. Zwischen 1903 und 1933 gewannen Kölner Vereine nur viermal die Westdeutsche Meisterschaft, davon 1912 der Kölner BC und 1928 Sülz 07, und gelangten dann jeweils nur bis zum Viertelfinale der Deutschen Meisterschaft. Von 1933 bis 1944 war die Gauliga Mittelrhein die höchste Spielklasse. Dort war es zwar verhältnismäßig leicht möglich, sich gegen die Konkurrenz aus Aachen, Düren, Trier oder Koblenz durchzusetzen, doch kam in der anschließenden Endrunde für die Kölner Klubs fast immer schon in der Vorrunde das Aus. Da allen Beteiligten deutlich wurde, dass die vielen Kölner Vereine sich sportlich und finanziell gegenseitig blockierten, kam es in der Nachkriegszeit in Köln zu mehreren Fusionen namhafter Vereine, darunter 1948 auch die Fusion des Kölner BC mit Sülz 07 zum 1. FC Köln. Die Anfänge [[Datei:Geißbockheim.jpg|thumb|Trainingsgelände und Geschäftsstelle in Köln: Geißbockheim]] Treibende Kräfte der Fusion waren Franz Kremer und Franz Bolg. Kremer war bereits Präsident des KBC. Sein Ziel war der Aufbau eines auf nationaler Ebene konkurrenzfähigen Kölner Fußballclubs. Für die Fusion der bisher in starker Konkurrenz zueinander stehenden Vereine warb er unter anderem mit dem Spruch „Wollen Sie mit mir Deutscher Meister werden?“ – durchaus gewagt, handelte es sich doch um ein Zusammengehen eines zweitklassigen mit einem drittklassigen Verein. Franz Kremer, der auch der erste Präsident des 1. FC Köln wurde und es bis zu seinem Tode 1967 blieb, genießt bis heute einen geradezu legendären Ruf im Umfeld des 1. FC Köln. Den sportlichen Aufstieg in der 50ern und 60ern verdankt der FC zu einem erheblichen Teil ihm, der dem Verein früh professionelle Strukturen verlieh und sich als überaus geschickter Gestalter und Organisator erwies. Der sportliche Erfolg stellte sich schnell ein. Bereits 1949 stieg der Verein in die Oberliga West auf (die regionalen Oberligen waren vor Gründung der Bundesliga 1963 die höchsten deutschen Spielklassen). Seit 1951 ist der 1. FC Köln der Platzierung im Ligaspielbetrieb nach ununterbrochen der beste Verein Kölns. Der 1. FC Köln war mit seiner Fußballabteilung in den 1950er- und Anfang der 1960er-Jahre insgesamt fünfmal Meister und dreimal Vizemeister in der damaligen Oberliga West und nahm dadurch achtmal an den Endrunden zur Deutschen Meisterschaft teil. Die 1960er In den Jahren 1960, 1962 und 1963 erreichte man jeweils das Finale der Deutschen Meisterschaft, konnte sich aber nur 1962 durchsetzen (4:0 gegen den 1. FC Nürnberg). Im Europapokal der Landesmeister scheiterte der FC bereits in der ersten Runde. Als 1963 die Fußball-Bundesliga gegründet wurde – FC-Präsident Franz Kremer hatte zu den energischsten Verfechtern der Einführung dieser neuen Spielklasse gehört –, wurde Köln 1964 erster Meister und erreichte in der Folgesaison das Halbfinale des Landesmeistercups. Zu dieser Zeit galt der 1. FC Köln als der führende Fußballverein in Deutschland, auch aufgrund seiner für die damalige Zeit sehr modernen Organisationsstruktur und sportlichen Methodik. Zum Beispiel hatte der 1. FC Köln als erster deutscher Verein mit Rolf Herings einen eigenen Torwart-Trainer. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten zählten die Kölner Torhüter fast immer zu den besten ihrer Zunft in Deutschland. Die Jugendspieler Harald Schumacher und Bodo Illgner wurden schon in recht jungen Jahren zu Stammtorhütern der Nationalmannschaft. Viele Vertreter großer deutscher Vereine besuchten damals die als vorbildlich geltenden Vereinsanlagen rund um das Geißbockheim. Im Jahr 1967 verstarb Präsident Franz Kremer überraschend. 1968 gewann der FC zum ersten Mal den DFB-Pokal. In der Liga zählte der FC in den Jahren nach der Meisterschaft 1964 meist zur Verfolgergruppe, konnte aber nur selten direkt ins Meisterschaftsrennen eingreifen. 1968/69 geriet der FC in akute Abstiegsgefahr und konnte sich erst am letzten Spieltag durch ein 3:0 gegen den amtierenden Meister 1. FC Nürnberg retten, der damit abstieg. Die 1970er In der Folgesaison 1969/70 spielte der FC wieder mit um die Meisterschaft. Am Ende zogen Borussia Mönchengladbach und Bayern München vorbei und blieben für die darauffolgenden Jahre die dominierenden Mannschaften, an denen der FC nicht vorbeikam. Der FC belegte in fast allen Saisons der Siebziger Jahre Plätze im oberen Tabellendrittel und nahm dadurch regelmäßig am UEFA-Pokal teil. Erst als Kölns erster Trainer Hennes Weisweiler 1976 ein drittes Mal das Traineramt übernahm, wurden wieder Titel errungen, zunächst 1977 der DFB-Pokal. 1978 wurde der Verein ein drittes Mal Deutscher Meister, wenige Wochen zuvor hatte der FC bereits das Pokalendspiel gegen Fortuna Düsseldorf gewonnen. Abermals schafften es die Kölner ins Halbfinale des Europapokals der Landesmeister, hier war der englische Meister Nottingham Forest Endstation. Nach dem Gewinn des „Double“ beendeten einige Stammspieler ihre aktive Laufbahn (z. B. Hannes Löhr) oder wechselten den Verein (z. B. Wolfgang Weber). Zu den Neuverpflichteten gehörten zwei Spieler, deren Karriere gerade begann: Pierre Littbarski und Bernd Schuster. Doch an die Titelverteidigung konnte man nicht mehr denken, die Saison 1978/79 beendete man nach enttäuschender Hinrunde als Sechster. 79/80 wurde der FC Tabellenfünfter und DFB-Pokal-Finalist, doch zerstritt sich das Präsidium mit Hennes Weisweiler, dieser wechselte im April 1980 zu Cosmos New York, Karl-Heinz Heddergott folgte. Die 1980er Das Pokalfinale 1980 verlor der FC 1:2 gegen Düsseldorf. Unter Rinus Michels („Der General“) hatte man in der Liga wechselhaften Erfolg (80/81 nur Platz 8, 81/82 Vizemeister). Anders in den Pokalwettbewerben: Am 5. November 1980 gelang es dem FC, als erste deutsche Vereinsmannschaft im Stadion Camp Nou des FC Barcelona zu gewinnen und man erreichte schließlich das Halbfinale des UEFA-Pokals (0:1, 0:1 gegen Ipswich Town). 1983 holte der FC den DFB-Pokal gegen Fortuna Köln. Die Sympathien des Publikums im Müngersdorfer Stadion, in dem dieses zum Stadtderby gewordene Finale ausgetragen wurde, lagen aber auf Fortunas Seite: der Zweitligist war das bessere Team, der FC-Sieg glücklich. In den folgenden Jahren erlebten der Verein und auch die Spieler nicht nur sportlich gesehen ein Auf und Ab. Im November 1985 übte Pierre Littbarski scharfe Kritik am damaligen Präsidenten Peter Weiand und wechselte nach Frankreich. 1986 wurde die Diskrepanz noch größer: In der Liga nur knapp dem Abstieg entronnen, erreichte Köln das UEFA-Pokalfinale, wo man an Real Madrid (1:5, 2:0) scheiterte. Das Heimspiel des FC im Finale musste wegen Zuschauerausschreitungen beim Halbfinale im belgischen Waregem in Berlin stattfinden. Die folgende Saison begann sehr schwach, bei der bald nötigen Trainersuche setzte die Vereinsführung auf den jungen Co-Trainer Christoph Daum, der den FC sportlich wieder in sichereres Fahrwasser brachte. Außerhalb des Spielfelds rumorte es kräftig. Vorsitzender Peter Weiand trat zurück und Harald „Toni“ Schumacher wurde wegen seines Buches „Anpfiff“ aus der Mannschaft geworfen. Dietmar Artzinger-Bolten wurde neuer Präsident. In den folgenden Jahren spielte der Verein unter Christoph Daum sehr erfolgreich und wurde zunächst Dritter, dann zweimal Vizemeister. Die 1990er Während der WM 1990 wurde Erfolgstrainer Daum für die Öffentlichkeit völlig überraschend und ohne nähere Begründung entlassen. Ebenfalls 1990 wechselte der Mittelfeldspieler Thomas Häßler für die Rekordsumme von 14 Mio. DM zum italienischen Klub Juventus Turin. 1991 trat Präsident Artzinger-Bolten zurück und die Überraschung war groß, als unter Nachfolger Klaus Hartmann eine kritische Finanzlage offenbar wurde, die die Lizenzerteilung gefährdete. 1991 stand man zum bisher letzten Mal im DFB-Pokal-Finale, das man im Elfmeterschießen gegen Werder Bremen verlor. In den folgenden Jahren kehrte der Verein wirtschaftlich in ruhigeres Fahrwasser zurück, sportlich begann 1990 hingegen ein langsamer, stetiger Abstieg. 1992 qualifizierte sich der FC zum bisher letzten Mal für den UEFA-Pokal. In der Saison 1992/93 geriet der Verein erstmals seit fast zehn Jahren wieder in Abstiegsgefahr. 1995 erreichte der FC nochmals das DFB-Pokal-Halbfinale und schied dabei zuhause gegen den damaligen Zweitligisten VfL Wolfsburg aus. Mitte der 1990er etablierte sich der FC in der unteren Tabellenhälfte, wobei erst 1995/96 wieder um den Klassenerhalt gezittert werden musste. Die Ansprüche orientierten sich jedoch weiterhin an höheren Tabellenregionen, häufige Trainerwechsel waren die Folge. International erreichte der FC zweimal das Halbfinale im UI-Cup, das Halbfinalrückspiel am 30. Juli 1997 beim SC Montpellier ist das bis dato letzte Pflichtspiel des FC auf internationaler Ebene. thumb|left|Ex-Trainer [[Peter Neururer]] Die Ära Hartmann endete 1997, und Albert Caspers, ehemaliger Vorstandsvorsitzender der Ford-Werke AG, wurde Präsident. Er trat vor allem an, um die wirtschaftliche Basis des 1. FC Köln zu stärken und ein professionelles Management einzuführen, um so auch wieder sportliche Erfolge möglich zu machen. So fallen in seine Amtszeit die Umwandlung der Lizenzspielerabteilung in eine Kapitalgesellschaft und der Umbau des alten Müngersdorfer Stadions in eine moderne Fußballarena, das RheinEnergieStadion. Zudem wurde die Bindung zwischen Stadt und Verein gestärkt. Die seit Anfang des Jahres 2000 stark gestiegenen Mitgliederzahlen und Dauerkartenverkäufe zeugen von einer erfolgreichen Rückbesinnung auf die Wurzeln des Clubs. Die sportlichen Ziele konnten jedoch nicht erreicht werden. In der Jubiläumssaison 1997/98 stieg der FC zum ersten Mal in seiner Vereinsgeschichte ab. Nach einer völlig enttäuschenden Zweitligasaison 1998/99 unter Trainer Bernd Schuster gelang in der Saison 1999/2000 mit Ewald Lienen ein souveräner Wiederaufstieg in die höchste deutsche Spielklasse. Die 2000er thumb|right|Ex-Trainer Huub Stevens Einem guten zehnten Platz in der Folgesaison folgte 2002 der erneute Abstieg. Aufstiegstrainer Ewald Lienen wurde im Januar 2002 entlassen, nachdem der FC sich am Tabellenende festgesetzt hatte; sein Nachfolger wurde im Februar 2002 Friedhelm Funkel. In diese Saison fällt auch der Bundesliga-Negativrekord des FC, 1034 Spielminuten in Folge ohne Torerfolg zu bleiben. Auch wenn der FC bis ins DFB-Pokal-Halbfinale vordrang (1:3 n. V. in Leverkusen), blieb man bis zum Saisonende auf einem Abstiegsplatz. 2003 führte Friedhelm Funkel mit einer ergebnisorientierten Spielweise den FC wieder zurück in die erste Liga, doch danach folgte wieder ein sang- und klangloser Abstieg. Funkel wurde bereits im Oktober 2003 entlassen. Der als „Abstiegstrainer“ ungeliebte Marcel Koller konnte das Blatt nicht mehr wenden, legte aber mit der Aufnahme der späteren Nationalspieler Lukas Podolski und Lukas Sinkiewicz aus der A-Jugend in den Profikader den Grundstein für den folgenden Wiederaufstieg. Anfang März 2004 kam es in der Führungsetage zu einem Machtkampf, der in der Rücktrittsforderung von Wolfgang Overath an den Vereinspräsidenten Albert Caspers gipfelte. Am 4. März 2004 wurde von der Vereinsführung mitgeteilt, dass Overath „mit sofortiger Wirkung Partner des Vorstands“ werde. Der Verwaltungsrat erklärte darüber hinaus, dass er Overath nach Beendigung der Präsidentschaft von Albert Caspers als Präsidentschaftskandidaten vorschlagen werde. Im Juni 2004 wurde Wolfgang Overath auf einer außerordentlichen Mitgliederversammlung zum Präsidenten gewählt. Diese war nötig geworden, weil Overath darauf beharrte, sofort alle Macht im Verein übertragen zu bekommen, da „sofortiges Handeln notwendig“ sei, um „den Verein nicht vor die Hunde gehen zu lassen“ und Caspers nunmehr von seinem Amt zurücktrat. Overaths erste Amtshandlung war die Entlassung von Coach Marcel Koller und die Vorstellung des neuen Trainers Huub Stevens. thumb|Lukas Podolski nimmt von den Fans des 1. FC Köln Abschied.In der Saison 2004/05 stieg der FC als Zweitligameister spielerisch nicht glanzvoll, aber souverän wieder auf, außerdem wurde ein neuer Zuschauerrekord für die Zweite Liga aufgestellt. Zum Saisonende verließ Trainer Stevens Köln aus familiären Gründen, sein Nachfolger zur Hinrunde der Saison 2005/06 wurde Uwe Rapolder, der am 18. Dezember 2005 nach der bis dato schlechtesten Kölner Bundesliga-Hinrunde entlassen wurde. Am Vortag war mit Andreas Rettig auch der sportliche Geschäftsführer zurückgetreten. Sein Nachfolger wurde am 22. Dezember 2005 Michael Meier. Am 3. Januar 2006 wurde der Schweizer Hanspeter Latour Trainer des 1. FC Köln. Auch unter ihm konnten die Abstiegsplätze trotz solider Rückrunde nicht verlassen werden, doch zeigte sich gegen Saisonende eine deutlich aufsteigende Tendenz, so dass Latour die Aufgabe übertragen wurde, 2006/07 eine neue Mannschaft für einen Wiederaufstieg in die Bundesliga zu formen. thumb|right|1. FC Köln – Hansa Rostock, 29. Oktober 2006 Die Hinrunde der Saison 2006/07 verschaffte dem 1. FC Köln nach gutem Start zunächst nicht die erhoffte Ausgangsposition für einen sofortigen Wiederaufstieg, weshalb Trainer Hanspeter Latour am 9. November 2006 entlassen wurde. Sein Nachfolger wurde am 27. November 2006 Christoph Daum, der den Verein bereits von 1986 bis 1990 erfolgreich trainiert hatte. Jedoch verlief die Rückrunde auch mit dem neuen Trainer enttäuschend (u. a. ein 0:5 bei Aufsteiger Rot-Weiss Essen), so dass der Aufstieg letztlich klar verfehlt wurde. Die Vereinsführung und der Trainer mussten bald einräumen, dass die gesteckten Ziele nicht mehr zu erreichen waren und kündigten an, die Planungen auf einen erneuten Anlauf auf den Wiederaufstieg in der Saison 2007/08 auszurichten. Trotz der unbefriedigenden sportlichen Situation kündigte Christoph Daum an, seinen Vertrag beim Verein bis 2010 zu erfüllen, jedoch mit der Einschränkung, dass er bei einem erneut verpassten Aufstieg 2007/08 den FC verlassen werde. Nach einer über weite Strecken durchwachsenen Saison gelang dem 1. FC Köln am vorletzten Spieltag der Saison 2007/08 der Wiederaufstieg in die 1. Bundesliga, wiederum mit neuem Zweitliga-Zuschauerrekord. Gegenwart In der Saison 2008/09 verzeichnete der FC zu Beginn einen neuen Rekord verkaufter Dauerkarten und konnte die Mitgliederzahl nochmals deutlich steigern. Mit einer soliden Hinrunde belegte man in der Winterpause einen guten 11. Platz und war nicht am Abstiegskampf beteiligt. In der Rückrunde ließ die Form der Mannschaft zwar etwas nach, jedoch bestand zu keiner Zeit eine unmittelbare Abstiegsgefahr. Am Saisonende erreichte die Mannschaft den 12. Tabellenplatz, Trainer Daum gab jedoch zum Saisonende seinen Abschied aus Köln bekannt. Zur Saison 2009/10 kehrte Nationalspieler Lukas Podolski nach Köln zurück, Trainer wurde Zvonimir Soldo. Vor dem Heimspiel gegen den VfL Wolfsburg am 15. August 2009 ehrte der Verein einen Berliner Fan offiziell als sein 50.000 Vereinsmitglied (aktuell ca. 52.000 Mitglieder, Stand März 2010). Zum Ende der Hinrunde belegte der FC den 12. Tabellenplatz. Stadion right|thumb|Blick auf das RheinEnergieStadion Köln Das Heimstadion des 1. FC Köln ist derzeit das RheinEnergieStadion. Sein Vorläufer ist das 1923 an gleicher Stelle erbaute Müngersdorfer Stadion, welches zur WM 1974 neu errichtet werden sollte, aber erst 1975 fertiggestellt wurde. Die heutige Fußballarena wurde am 31. Januar 2004 fertiggestellt. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorläuferbauten weist es keine Leichtathletikanlagen mehr auf und ist damit ein reines Fußballstadion. Das 50.374 Zuschauer fassende Stadion war im Jahr 2006 einer der zwölf Austragungsorte der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft in Deutschland, hieß während des Turniers jedoch FIFA WM Stadion Köln, da die FIFA Sponsorennamen bei Stadien während einer WM verbietet. International wurde die Sportstätte außerdem in der Saison 2004/2005 für die Heimspiele im UEFA-Pokal durch Alemannia Aachen genutzt. In der Nordtribüne des Stadions befindet sich das FC-Museum, in dem die Geschichte des 1. FC Köln vorgestellt wird. Das Maskottchen right|thumb|Hennes VII. in seinem Stall in Widdersdorf 2005 Der Geißbock „Hennes“ ist jener Ziegenbock, der im Wappen des 1. FC Köln abgebildet ist. Der Ur-Geißbock, Hennes I., wurde dem Fußballverein als Karnevalsscherz von der Zirkus-Prinzipalin Carola Williams geschenkt (benannt nach dem FC-Spieler der ersten Stunde und Spielertrainer Hennes Weisweiler). Aus der Karnevalslaune, die zuweilen charakteristisch für den weiteren Weg des Clubs war, wurde so ein Maskottchen mit einem nicht zu unterschätzenden Werbewert. Stirbt ein Geißbock, so heißt sein Nachfolger auch Hennes, wobei die dem Namen angefügte Ordnungszahl um eins erhöht wird. Seit dem 24. Juli 2008 amtiert Hennes VIII. Das Logo mit dem Bock ziert Fan-Artikel, die Stadionzeitschrift „GeißbockEcho“ die erstmals im August 1957 erschien, das jetzt gründlich renovierte Geißbockheim und ist als solches ein unverkennbares Markenzeichen. Der Geißbock ist bei allen Heimspielen des FC vor Ort. Wenn Hennes zusammen mit Bauer Wilhelm Schäfer ins Stadion einlief, gab es immer einen Sonderapplaus von den Zuschauern auf den Rängen. Schäfer, der den amtierenden Geißbock schon seit den Zeiten Hennes III. auf seinem Bauernhof in Köln-Widdersdorf beherbergte, verstarb 69-jährig am 11. Juni 2006. Nach seinem Tod hat seine Frau die Unterbringung des Geißbocks übernommen. Geschichten und Anekdoten 1962: Nach der deutschen Meisterschaft 1962 spielte der 1. FC Köln in der Vorrunde des Europapokals der Landesmeister gegen den schottischen Meister FC Dundee. Das Hinspiel in Schottland verlor der FC mit 1:8. Der verzweifelte Trainer Tschik Zajkowski kommentierte das Ergebnis auf dem Rückflug mit: „Am besten Flugzeug stirzt ab!“ Damit war die Ausgangsposition für das Rückspiel denkbar ungünstig. Dennoch gewannen die Kölner mit 4:0, was natürlich nicht mehr ausreichte, um die Hauptrunde zu erreichen. 1964: Im Viertelfinale des Europapokals der Landesmeister kam es zu einem denkwürdigen Zusammentreffen zwischen dem 1. FC Köln und dem englischen Meister FC Liverpool. Das Hinspiel fand am 10. Februar 1965 in Köln statt und endete wie das Rückspiel in Liverpool 0:0. Es gab damals noch nicht die Regelung, dass Spiele nach Verlängerung per Elfmeterschießen entschieden werden. Deshalb traf man sich am 24. März 1965 zum Entscheidungsspiel in Rotterdam. Liverpool führte nach 37 Minuten mit 2:0, Köln konnte bis zur 49. Minute ausgleichen. Eine Viertelstunde vor Ablauf der normalen Spielzeit wurde den Kölnern ein Tor wegen angeblichen Abseits aberkannt. Die Verlängerung blieb torlos. Die Turnierregeln sahen nun eine Entscheidung per Münzwurf vor. Dieser misslang beim ersten Versuch. Die Münze des Schiedsrichters blieb senkrecht im morastigen Boden stecken und musste noch einmal geworfen werden. Erst dann war klar, dass der FC Liverpool durch Losentscheid ins Halbfinale einzog. 1978: Der letzte Spieltag der Saison 1977/78, an dem Köln Meister wurde, geriet beinahe zum Skandalspieltag. Vor diesem Spieltag war der 1. FC Köln Tabellenführer mit einer um zehn Tore besseren Tordifferenz gegenüber dem punktgleichen Zweiten Borussia Mönchengladbach. Daher ging man davon aus, dass den Kölnern ein Sieg beim schon feststehenden Absteiger FC St. Pauli genügen würde, um sicher Meister zu werden. Doch es kam anders: Gladbach führte bereits zur Pause mit 6:0 gegen Borussia Dortmund. Als die Zwischenergebnisse in Hamburg einliefen, begann das dortige Publikum, die Gäste aus Köln anzufeuern. Am Ende hieß es beim Spiel der Gladbacher 12:0, das höchste Ergebnis der Bundesligageschichte, doch Köln war Meister, der FC hatte mit 5:0 gewonnen – ein 2:0 hätte nicht gereicht. Seit diesem Tag besteht eine Fanfreundschaft zwischen den Anhängern des 1. FC Köln und denen des FC St. Pauli. 1991: Am 2. Mai 1991 sah der Kölner Stürmer Frank Ordenewitz im DFB-Pokal-Halbfinalspiel gegen den MSV Duisburg (Endstand 3:0) die Gelbe Karte, welche eine Sperre für das Pokalendspiel nach sich gezogen hätte. Im Verlauf des Spiels sah er nach einer weiteren Aktion die Rote Karte. Nach dem Spiel bekannte Trainer Erich Rutemöller freimütig, er habe Ordenewitz zur Halbzeit mit den inzwischen legendären Worten „Mach et, Otze!“ zu diesem Verhalten geraten, da eine Rot-Sperre in der Bundesliga abgesessen werden konnte und Ordenewitz so im Pokalfinale wieder einsatzfähig gewesen wäre. Der DFB reagierte umgehend und sperrte Ordenewitz für das Finale. Weiterhin verfügte der DFB, dass Sperren aus Platzverweisen im Pokal nur noch im Pokal „abgesessen“ werden können. Genau diese Regelung kam dem FC im Jahre 2004 in der ersten Runde des DFB-Pokals zugute, als ein 0:3 der Amateurmannschaft gegen den VfL Wolfsburg am grünen Tisch in ein 2:0 umgewandelt wurde, weil der auf Wolfsburger Seite eingesetzte Spieler Marian Christow noch eine „Altsperre“ aus einem Platzverweis in einem früheren Wettbewerb hatte. Am 17. November 1991 starb der Stürmer Maurice Banach bei einem Autounfall im Alter von 24 Jahren. Er galt als hoffnungsvolles Stürmertalent. Maurice Banach erzielte in 49 Spielen für den 1. FC Köln 24 Tore. 2001/02: Die längste Zeit ohne erzieltes Tor in der Bundesligageschichte absolvierte der 1. FC in der Saison 2001/2002, als es in 1.034 aufeinanderfolgenden Minuten nicht gelang, ein Tor zu erzielen, bis Thomas Cichon im Spiel gegen Hertha BSC zum 1:1 traf. 2005: Im Mai 2005 verkündete der 1. FC Köln den Abschluss eines neuen Trikotsponsorvertrags mit der Insel Zypern, vertreten durch eine zypriotische Firma namens „Satena Holding Ltd.“. Beworben werden sollte die Insel Zypern als Tourismusziel. Wenige Wochen später fand der WDR durch Recherchen heraus, dass diese Firma inexistent war und auch kein derartiger Auftrag des zypriotischen Tourismusverbandes je bestanden hatte. Das von einem persönlichen Freund des Clubpräsidenten Wolfgang Overath arrangierte Geschäft platzte somit, der FC musste sich kurzfristig einen neuen Hauptsponsor suchen.Ksta.De 2006: Nachdem der 1. FC Köln am 9. November 2006 seinen Cheftrainer Hanspeter Latour entlassen hatte, nahm der Verein Kontakt zum zu dieser Zeit vereinslosen, bereits in den 80er Jahren als FC-Trainer sehr erfolgreichen Christoph Daum auf, der sich in einem Kölner Krankenhaus gerade von einer Halsoperation erholte. Dieser kündigte für Samstag, den 11.11., welcher in Köln als Karnevalsauftakt ein besonderer Tag ist, eine Pressekonferenz an, die im Foyer des Krankenhauses stattfand – nach späteren Äußerungen Daums auf Bitte des Krankenhauses wegen sehr starken Pressedrucks.Bericht des Kölner Stadtanzeiger über Daums Angaben zu den Hintergründen der Krankenhaus-Pressekonferenz Dort erklärte er, „vorläufig“ nicht für den FC zur Verfügung zu stehen.http://www.spiegel.de/sport/fussball/0,1518,447857,00.html Spiegel Online über die Pressekonferenz im Krankenhaus Nach weiteren intensiven Verhandlungen erteilte er dem FC am 14. November 2006 eine „endgültige“ Absage. Nach Presseberichten meldete sich Daum jedoch einige Tage später beim FC mit den Worten: „Ich glaube, ich habe die falsche Entscheidung getroffen.“. Am 19. November gab der Verein den Abschluss eines Vierjahresvertrags mit Daum für den Posten des Cheftrainers bekannt. right|thumb|Vollbesetzter FC-Fanblock und Choreographie Profikader in der Saison 2009/10 Spieler Trainerstab in der Saison 2009/10 Personen der Vereinsgeschichte Präsidenten thumb|100px|Der ehemalige Präsident Klaus Hartmann (1996) Trainer | valign="top" | |} Bekannte ehemalige Spieler thumb|right|Nationaltorhüter Bodo Illgner thumb|right|Stürmer Toni Polster im Trikot vom FC 1996/97 Sportliche Erfolge Titel ;Profimannschaft * UEFA-Pokal-Finalist: (1) 1986. * Deutscher Meister: (3) 1962, 1964, 1978. * Deutscher Vizemeister: (7) 1960, 1963, 1965, 1973, 1982, 1989, 1990. * DFB-Pokal-Sieger: (4) 1968, 1977, 1978, 1983.* * DFB-Pokal-Finalist: (6) 1954, 1970, 1971, 1973, 1980, 1991.* * Westdeutscher Meister: (5) 1954, 1960, 1961, 1962, 1963. * Westdeutscher Pokalsieger: (3) 1953, 1963, 1964. * Deutscher Hallenmeister: (1) 1993. * Meister 2. Liga: (2) 2000, 2005 * Gewinner der Trofeo Gamper: (2) 1978, 1981. * Ewige Tabelle der Fußball-Bundesliga, Stand nach der Saison 2008/09: Platz 7, 2027 Punkte. (* Unter den Jahreszahlen verlinkt sind die Artikel über die Pokalwettbewerbe des jeweiligen Jahres) ;Zweite bzw. Amateurmannschaft * Deutscher Amateurmeister: (1) 1981. * Mittelrheinpokalsieger (3) 1995, 2004, 2005. Bilanz der Jahre 2000–2009 Vorangegangene Jahre siehe unter 1. FC Köln/Statistik Mitglieder, Fans und Sponsoren Mitgliederzahl: ca. 52.000 (Stand: März 2010) Fans Anzahl Fanclubs: 1100 (Stand: Sommer 2008) Fan-Projekt 'Offizielles' Bindeglied zwischen Verein und Fans ist das 1991 als Fanclub gegründete Fan-Projekt 1.FC Köln 1991 e.V.. Mit 5.400 Mitgliedern ist es eines der größten seiner Art in Deutschland. Es versteht sich einerseits selbst als Fanclub, andererseits als Dienstleister für alle FC-Fans und andere FC-Fanclubs, wobei das Fan-Projekt in engem, wechselseitigem Kontakt zum 1. FC Köln steht. Das Fan-Projekt dient als Kommunikationsweg von der Fangemeinde zum Verein und umgekehrt; außerdem hat es für den FC einige Aufgaben übernommen, so z.B. die Abwicklung des Auswärtskartenverkaufs an FC-Fans, die Betreuung behinderter Fans im Stadion und einige Angebote für junge FC-Fans. Das Fan-Projekt hat ca. 60 Mitarbeiter, die fast alle rein ehrenamtlich arbeiten. Stadion-Lieder Das Absingen diverser Lieder, meist mehr oder weniger im lokalen Dialekt, ist wichtiger Bestandteil der Stadionkultur. Gesungen werden sowohl reine FC-Lieder, als auch ein größeres Repertoire von klassischen Karnevalsliedern. FC-Lieder: * Mer stonn zo Dir, FC Kölle (Höhner, 1998): Dieses Lied erreichte einige Jahre nach seiner Veröffentlichung den Status einer „FC-Hymne“ und wird vor jedem Spiel vom Publikum gesungen. Das Original ist das schottische Volkslied Loch Lomond, welches von der Gruppe Runrig international bekannt gemacht wurde und ähnlich leidenschaftlich den Loch Lomond besingt. * Unser Hätz schlät för dr FC Kölle (Höhner, 1986): Textlich an den Höhner-Hit „Echte Fründe“ angelehnt, die Originalmelodie entstammt dem britischen Marschlied It’s a Long Way to Tipperary. * FC, jeff Jas! (BAP, 1998): Umdichtung des BAP-Bandjubiläumsliedes „Für ne Moment‟ anlässlich des 50-jährigen Vereinsjubiläums 1998; im Original gesungen von Wolfgang Niedecken, Guildo Horn und Stefan Raab. Daneben gibt es noch eine Reihe anderer Lieder verschiedener Kölner Musiker und Gruppen auf den FC. Gebräuchliche Karnevalslieder: * Wenn et Trömmelche jeiht (De Räuber) * Mir sin kölsche Mädche/Jonge (Et fussich Julchen) * En unserm Veedel (Bläck Fööss) sowie * Viva Colonia (Höhner) * Hey Kölle, Du bess e Jeföhl (Höhner) * Jetzt geht’s los (Höhner) * Superjeilezick (Brings) * Du bes die Stadt (Bläck Fööss) Hauptsponsoren (Trikot) seit 1979 * Pioneer (Elektrogeräte) (1979–1982) * Doppeldusch (Hautpflege) (1982–1985) * Daimon (Batterien) (1985–1987) * Samsung (Elektronik) (1987–1991) * Citibank (Kreditinstitut) (1991–1993) * Pepsi (Erfrischungsgetränke) (1993–1994) * Ford (Automobile) (1994–1999) * VPV (Versicherungen) (1999–2003) * Funny frisch (Salzgebäck) (2003–2005) * Gerling (Versicherungen) (2005–2007) * REWE Group (Handel/Touristik) (seit 2007) Ausrüster (Trikot/Hosen) * Le Coq Sportif (1974–1977) * adidas (1977–1978) * Erima (1978–1979) * adidas (1979–1985) * Puma (1985–2002) * Sport-Saller (2002–2005) * adidas (2005–2008) * Reebok (seit 2008) Finanzen Der 1. FC Köln gibt seit dem 1. August 2005 eine Anleihe mit der ISIN-Kennnummer DE000A0E86V7 aus. Das Volumen dieser Anleihe beläuft sich auf 5 Millionen Euro. Die Anleihe hat eine Laufzeit von 6 Jahren und läuft am 1. August 2011 aus. Die Anleihe wird jährlich zum 1. August mit fünf Prozent verzinst und hat eine Stückelung von 100 €. Die Zeichnungsfrist lief vom 27. Juli 2005 bis zum 30. September 2005. Ein Börsenhandel der Anleihe ist nicht geplant. Zur Anleihe erhält jeder Anleger auf Wunsch eine individuell angefertigte Urkunde, ansonsten ist Depotverwahrung (als Girosammelverwahrung) möglich. Amateure und weitere Sparten 1. FC Köln II Der 1. FC Köln II (auch U23/Amateure) ist die 2. Mannschaft des 1. FC Köln. Die Mannschaft ist ein Team zwischen Profifußball und Jugend: Sie setzt sich zusammen aus Nachwuchsspielern, die der A-Jugend entwachsen sind, punktuell ergänzt um Nicht-Stammspieler aus der Profimannschaft. Viele Spieler aus der U23 haben bereits den Sprung in die Profimannschaft geschafft, zuletzt Benjamin Finke, der in der Saison 06/07 zweiter Torwart war. Die Spiele werden öfter im 15.000 Zuschauer fassenden Südstadion (eigentlich Stadion von Fortuna Köln, 2005/06 auch Yurdumspor), als im eigentlich für die „Zweite“ vorgesehenen Franz-Kremer-Stadion ausgetragen. 2008 schaffte der 1. FC Köln II in Aufstieg in die Fußball-Regionalliga. Da jedoch zwischen der bisherigen Regionalliga und der 2. Bundesliga die neue 3. Liga zur Saison 2008/09 eingeführt wurde, bleibt es aber praktisch bei der Teilnahme an der vierthöchsten deutschen Spielklasse. Im Jahre 2006 wurde das Ausgleichstor zum 1:1 gegen die SSVg. Velbert von Dieter Paucken, dem Torwart des 1. FC Köln II, in der ARD-Sportschau zum „Tor des Monats“ September gewählt. Frauenfußball → Hauptartikel: 1. FC Köln (Frauenfußball) Zum Juli 2009 fand ein Zusammenschluss mit dem FFC Brauweiler Pulheim 2000 statt. Somit startet die neugegründete Frauenmannschaft des 1. FC Köln in der Saison 2009/10 in der 2. Bundesliga Süd. Als namhafteste Neuverpflichtung wurde die Nationalspielerin Sonja Fuss unter Vertrag genommen. Langfristig ist der Aufstieg in die erste Fußball-Bundesliga geplant. Handball Die Handballabteilung spielt mit zwei Frauen-, einer Männer- und fünf Jugendmannschaften, wobei in der Saison 07/08 die erste Frauenmannschaft als Tabellenvierte der Regionalliga West am erfolgreichsten war. Tischtennis Die Tischtennisabteilung spielt mit neun Herren-, drei Jugend- und fünf Schülermannschaften, die erste Herrenmannschaft spielt seit der Saison 2008/2009 in der Herren-Regionalliga. Beachvolleyball Seit dem 29. August 2007 startet das deutsche Beachvolleyball-Nationalteam Jonas Reckermann und Mischa Urbatzka für den 1. Fußball-Club Köln 01/07 e. V. Siehe auch * 1. FC Köln/Statistik * 1. FC Köln (Frauenfußball) * Liste der Pflichtspiele zwischen Borussia Mönchengladbach und dem 1. FC Köln Einzelnachweise Literatur * Andrack, Manuel: Meine Saison mit dem FC. Kiepenheuer & Witsch, Köln 2005, ISBN 3-462-03584-3 * Annas, Max (Herausgeber)/ Wigand, Elmar (Herausgeber) / Christoph, Ralph / Grosshans, Götz-Tillmann / Imgrund, Bernd: Die Geißböcke. Glanz und Elend des 1. FC Köln.. Papyrossa, Köln 1998, ISBN 3-89438-158-2 * Hardt, Thomas; Hohndorf, Thomas; Morbitzer, Bruno: Hennes & Co, die Geschichte des 1. FC Köln. Verlag Die Werkstatt, November 2004, ISBN 3-89533-470-7 * Jansen, Olaf (Hrsg.): Die Helden des 1. FC Köln. Emons, Köln 2000, ISBN 3-89705-180-X. * Jürgens, Tim, Jens Kirschneck, Erik Eggers: Renaissance des Klüngels, in: 11Freunde. Magazin für Fußball-Kultur, Nr. 54, Mai 2006, S. 32–48. (Titelthema: Kein Bock mehr. Der Niedergang des 1. FC Köln) * Klein, Martin: „Köln – Wo Fußball gelebt wird“. Emons, Köln 2006, ISBN 3-89705-430-2 * König, Hans-Gerhard: 1. FC Köln-Vom Vorstadtverein zum Weltclub, Droste-Verlag 1975, ISBN 3-7700-0400-0 * Sabel, Rolf D.: Titel, Träume, Turbulenzen – Eine Insider-Chronik des 1. FC Köln. Papyrossa, Köln 2000, ISBN 3-89438-203-1 * Steffan, Frank: So ein Tag…: Die komplette Dokumentation des 1. FC Köln von 1963 bis 2003. Oktober 2003, ISBN 3-923838-39-5 * Unschuld, Dirk; Hardt, Thomas: Im Zeichen des Geißbocks – Die Geschichte des 1. FC Köln. Verlag Die Werkstatt, Köln 2007, 512 S. ISBN 3-89533-582-7 * So ein Tag: 1. FC Köln 2003 bis 2005. Edition Steffan, Juli 2005, ISBN 3-923838-51-4 * Die Geissbox. DVD-Video, CD-ROM, CD. Das grosse FC-Lexikon. Edition Steffan, Februar 2004 * 1. FC Köln – Der Film, Januar 2005 Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage * Spezial der Stadt Köln zum Fußballverein * Netzseite des Fanprojekts des 1. FC Köln Kategorie:Köln Koln, 1. Fc